


Youkai And Waifu

by KB9VCN



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 26-Oct-2015; humor/romance?; 500 words.
For the 31_days "ring of silver, ring of gold" prompt.
Just a LiveJournal-prompt mini-fic that I couldn't fit in a double-drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published 26-Oct-2015; humor/romance?; 500 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[ring of silver, ring of gold](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3116709.html)" prompt.
> 
> Just a LiveJournal-prompt mini-fic that I couldn't fit in a double-drabble.

"I found a small box of jewelry in the mansion attic," Remilia said to Sakuya and Meiling. "I don't need it, and I'm going to sell most of it, but I also have a present for both of you... Here's a white-gold ring for Sakuya, to match her hair... and a regular gold ring for Meiling."

"Oh my GOODNESS!" Meiling gushed. "Thank you SO MUCH, Milady!"

"Yes, thank you very much," Sakuya said. "But why did you give us each others' rings?"

"When you're a couple," Remilia said with a sudden impish grin, "you're supposed to exchange rings. [Hold hands, you lovebirds!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNoE1iBkC2s)"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Sakuya turned to Meiling. "Since when are WE a COUPLE!?"

"Since now, it seems." Meiling played along with Remilia's marriage game, and slipped the white-gold ring onto Sakuya's finger. "I, Hong Meiling, take you, Izayoi Sakuya, to be my Remilia-wedded wife," she vowed.

Sakuya looked between Remilia and Meiling in a sudden panic. But she was unable to resist both of their eager smiles at the same time. "Luh- likewise," she said weakly, as she put the other ring on Meiling's finger.

"I now pronounce you ' _youkai_ and _waifu_ '," Remilia said solemnly. "Meiling, you may kiss the maid."

"YAY! Sakuya is _mai waifu_!" Continuing to play along, Meiling effortlessly swept up the smaller Sakuya into a bridal carry, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek for Remilia's benefit.

Remilia giggled childishly. "That was fun!... Both of you can take the rest of the day off. Have a nice 'honeymoon'!"

Meiling set Sakuya down, and both of them bowed. "Thank you again, Milady," Sakuya said.

After Remilia walked away, Meiling held up her hand and danced in place. "This ring is really pretty! I rather wish we really were married, so that I could keep wearing it."

"Meiling?" said Sakuya. "We really ARE married."

Meiling froze. "...huh?"

"In this mansion," Sakuya explained, "Remilia's word is law, game or no. She'll probably forget all about this by tomorrow... but still..."

"...ah," said Meiling. "Well, this is awkward."

"Indeed," Sakuya said. "But you were just as eager to do this as Remilia was, you know."

"But I thought it was just make-believe!" Meiling said. "Er, no, I'm sorry, Sakuya, of course I'm really happy, since it was with you— No, wait! I mean— Oh, I don't know WHAT I mean!"

"I think I know what you mean," Sakuya said with a shy smile. "And I couldn't say no either."

"So, um..." Meiling suddenly blushed. "What do we do now?"

"We have two choices," Sakuya said. "We can take off these rings, and never tell anyone else about this game, and forget about it along with Remilia. Or we can wear the rings... and continue this game."

Sakuya suddenly blushed too. "What do you want to do, Meiling?"

Meiling considered her choices. And then, she swept Sakuya off her feet into a bridal carry again. "Let's talk about it," Meiling said softly, "on our 'honeymoon'."

"'Kay," Sakuya squeaked.


End file.
